


Day 41: Weirdmaggedon Pt 4

by PineTrain



Series: 40 Days of Pinecest [42]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

Technically, pt 3 in the show was two episodes mashed together. So its not that weird I had to split this one up, right? 

————————— 

The rest of the day that Weirdmaggedon ended was focused primarily on beginning the process of helping Stan recover his memories. Everybody had cheered up greatly at the revelation that they could bring the beloved member of the family back. The other revelation of the day was forgotten in the excitement that followed. 

Still, as it came time for bed, Dipper noticed Ford watching him. The old man said nothing, but Dipper was uncomfortable nonetheless. It was hard to tell what he was thinking, Ford’s expression as unreadable as it had been in the Fearamid.

He wondered if perhaps he and Mabel should sleep in separate rooms now that his uncle knew. It was a hell of an emotional shock to start a relationship with your sister only to have such a huge secret immediately exposed. To go from the heights of happiness to valleys of uncertainty. Were they even in a relationship? They’d only had a few minutes of time alone after it all came out before Bill snatched them. 

Dipper came out of these thoughts to find himself finishing up his evening routine. He’d done it all on autopilot and now stood next to his bed. He frowned at it. It’d be best to sleep on the couch. 

Just as he was about to grab the knob, the door opened. He and Mabel both jumped back in surprise. “S-sorry!” they both stammered, a quiet moment following. 

In the awkwardness, Dipper decided to just continue on and attempted to slip around her. She grabbed the hem of his shirt as he passed, stopping him. “Where are you going?” she asked. 

“I think I’ll sleep on the couch tonight.” 

Mabel’s face fell. Did he not want to be around her now? Even after what had happened? Maybe she should just let him go… No. He’d said he was wrong to break them up. He was probably just being a worry-wart like always. She released his shirt to take his hand and squeeze it imploringly. “Can we sleep together tonight?” she asked, turning her head to meet his gaze. 

Dipper said nothing and looked uncertain, but he didn’t resist as she pulled him into the room and to her bed. She lay down and moved to make space for him. After a pat on the empty area, he lay down next to her. They stared into each other’s eyes silently, faces a mere few inches apart. 

“I saw Ford watching me,” Dipper said quietly. “Stan doesn’t remember, for now, but he does. He knows we’re up here together. Alone.” 

Mabel shuddered, perhaps he wasn’t being a worry-wart after all. Everything had happened so quick, she’d never had a chance to get a proper read on their Grunkles’ reaction. They were surprised, obviously, but that was all she knew. What if Ford was disgusted with them? It hurt a lot that someone she’d come to love so much would think that way about them. A tear dripped down her temple. 

Dipper wiped it away and smiled at her. A soft, sad smile. They hugged each other, the shared warmth bringing a degree of happiness to them both. 

“I love you, Dipper,” she whispered in his ear. 

“And I love you, Mabel,” he whispered back. 

They kissed. It was slow, but deep. Not a furiously passionate kiss like the first, or one of gentle, warm joy like the second. Calm and long, it carried a mix of negative emotions: sadness, anxiety, fear. Above them all, though, it carried the knowledge that they were together. That whatever came to pass, they had each other, now and forever. 

They fell asleep in a loving embrace.

——————- 

The next few days fell into a pattern. Time would be spent helping Stan remember more and more through intensive therapy. Visitors would come by and surreptitiously thank the family for being heroes despite “Nevermind All That”. A portion of the day would go to preparing for their birthday. Things were recovering in general and everyone went to bed happy. The twins most of all. 

They avoided any romantic contact during the day, not even sneaking kisses when they were the only ones in the room. At night, though, they cuddled and chatted about all sorts of things. Somehow, just the knowledge that their relationship had changed affected everything about how they interacted. 

A regular discussion that was no different from their prior ones felt more playful and cute. They both saw things in each other that they never had before. There was just something more to the way Mabel’s cheeks flushed a bit about how cute a boy was in the movie they watched, more to how Dipper’s brow crinkled as he tried to comprehend how he could be cute in any sense. There was no jealousy and when they devolved into a series of verbal jabs at each other, there was something so warm in the smiles they both had that it was hard not to give at least a peck. 

Still, it was occasionally hard to interact with Ford. He never said anything about what he knew and he acted exactly as he had before. He would laugh and spend quality time with the teens and it seemed almost as if he’d somehow forgotten about it all. But both twins would notice him watching them out the corners of their eyes from time to time, always pretending he hadn’t been if they turned to look. Since he wasn’t confronting them and things seemed alright otherwise, they agreed to let sleeping dogs lie. 

The change in it all came a day before their birthday. The family was talking after dinner as they often did. Mabel was regaling some fantastic story she had dreamed up when she grabbed Dipper’s arm suddenly, her other hand waggling menacingly as she imitated the monster that had caught him. Dipper only saw it in a glimpse, but Stan tilted his head with a frown. Once Mabel released him, he was able to see Stan whispering in Ford’s ear, his hand covering his mouth. 

“Aha! Wonderful, Mabel, wonderful! But I really need to get back to some of my work. You can keep telling it, but make sure you don’t forget to finish it for me later!”

“Don’t worry, Poindexter, I got some stuff I need to get done too. Mable wouldn’t finish it without us here.” He flashed a finger gun and wink combo at Mabel who returned in kind. The brothers exited separate doors. 

Dipper grabbed Mabel’s arm and yanked her close. “Stan remembers!” Before she could speak he went on, “Yes. I’m sure. You didn’t see it, but the look he just had, and then he whispered to Grunkle Ford. Now they both leave at the same time?” 

Mabel knew he wouldn’t say it if he wasn’t right. Ice spread through her blood. Ford seemed to have some sort of silent understanding with them, even if they weren’t sure of his real thoughts. Stan was a wildcard. He’d known them a lot longer than Ford had, but since he’d had his memories erased immediately after finding out about them, it was hard to guess how he’d react. 

They cleaned up the kitchen and went upstairs. Normally they’d be relaxing in front of the TV right now, but they were nervous. They sat on Mabel’s bed and leaned into each other, holding hands. Neither said anything because there was nothing to say. All they could do was try to stay calm as they waited for what would inevitably come. 

A knock on the door. 

“Come in,” Dipper said after a moment of hesitation. 

Their Grunkles entered and sat down on Dipper’s bed across from them. Ford sat up straight with his arms crossed while Stan leaned on his knees and clasped his hands. Their faces weren’t threatening, but still grave. 

“I assume you know why we’re here,” Ford said. The twins nodded. “Good. I’ve put this off because I wanted Stanley to be here when we talked. Obviously, he couldn’t fully understand unless he remembered, so I had to wait. We’ve just discussed things together, so now it’s time to discuss them with you.” 

Stan nodded, “Kids. First off, I want you both to know that we love you.” Both Dipper and Mabel internally winced, that kind of sentence usually precedes something bad. “This is a hell of a thing to come out, and I know it’s probably been rough for you since it all happened at once. From what Bill showed us, you two found out just before we did. That couldn’t have been easy…” Stan gave a small, empty laugh, then said nothing, apparently at a loss for words. 

Ford set a hand on his brother’s shoulder, then looked at the twins, “Look, Dipper, Mabel, incest is incest. I might have had a problem with it before I went through the portal, but I’ve seen things that have changed my way of thinking. Honestly, once I came back, incest seemed tame.” He sighed. “But it was still shocking to find out it was in my own family. I suppose it’s different when it’s closer to home. That’s why I wanted Stanley to be here. He’s been in this dimension his whole life, he’s known you longer than me. I needed to know what he thought.” 

Dipper and Mabel squeezed each other’s hands as the whole family looked to Stan. He looked at the ground and took a deep breath, then let it out slowly.

“Alright kids, I just wanna say again that we love you. I’ll also say that I’m not exactly surprised by all this. I mean, I was surprised when it came out, but it’s not really surprising in the end. Ford’s been watching you guys the last few days, you probably noticed,” the twins nodded cautiously, “Yeah I figured. From what he tells me, it doesn’t really sound like you’ve changed much at all. That’s probably why it’s not surprising. You two have always been so close I would have thought you were a couple if you weren’t my niece and nephew. I might not have seen things as strange as Ford, but I’ve still seen a lot of things, including people in love. And… I guess I can say that you two come about as close to the real thing as I know.” He said nothing after that. 

“What do you mean, Grunkle Stan?” Mabel asked. 

“I mean I’m okay with it.” He looked at his brother. 

“I’m okay with it, as well,” Ford said. 

The room was totally silent as the words sank in. Dipper and Mabel looked at each other, both trying to process this acceptance that they’d never hoped to expect. Neither had any idea how to act.

It was up to the older pair to cross the distance and pull them into a group hug. Dipper and Mabel sank into the strong arms of their loving uncles, relief flowing through them. Ford and Stan allowed them to utter blubbering thanks into their shoulders for a time, but eventually they nodded to each other and pushed the twins back to address them seriously. 

Stan spoke first, “You’re lucky we’re okay with this. That’s not a threat, but you’re lucky.” 

“Your friends were tapestries when this came out. This is still between the four of us. We have no idea how they would have reacted, good or bad. You have to be careful about who knows,” Ford said.

“That’s what we’re really trying to say, if it wasn’t obvious. Be. Careful.” Stan said. “We love you, and we accept you, but if you’re going to do this then don’t be stupid and give yourselves away to people who don’t.” The family embraced again.

“But if you do screw up…” Stan started. 

“You’ll always have us.” Ford finished.


End file.
